7 Minutes in Heaven: Avatar the Last Air Bender
by loveholic.lila
Summary: "Oh, you mean you don't know?" You respond smile bigger as you glance at the man you've been keeping your eye on. Everyone in the room was suspecting the worse...It was the ultimate game of lust & love. One question remained who's name would you pick?


**7 Minutes in Heaven **

**Avatar the Last Air bender Style**

: I hope that you all enjoy this, it's just something that I feel like writing for fun, I always love reading stories but find it so much more fun when you can easily imagine that it's you with one of your favorite characters, I am a nerd who is successfully falling for this show for the first time in my life, and so, my nerdy self was able to log into "Quizilla" and find some pretty fun 7 minutes in heaven games. Everyone on those websites are so much fun, but I never got my favorite character and since it's like a nicktoon website (I just learned today) there was very little description/nudity/profanity. So I thought to myself, what is the most amazing website that I could post this in, and in a way to get the results that you wanted? was my answer. So without any further interruptions here is my very first "avatar the last air bender: 7 minutes in heaven: style"

Please enjoy. R&R is always appreciated. I am a very open and social author; this is my second account, so emails would be very much appreciated with ideas or even just to give some emotional support.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER**: characters, ideas, storyline, or movie. I do enjoy making them bend to my will in fanfictions though. This fiction/game fict was created only for the entertainment of myself and others.

* * *

><p>On your adventure late one night the gang decides to take up the offer they had received earlier that day from an old farmer they had met on the road. He had been bullied by some thugs deep in the woods, when Aang stumbled upon him and couldn't do anything but help. The elder man explained to Aang that he had an empty hay filled barn behind his house, he was too old to keep up with hard labor and too tired to after his wife died, so for money he sold his animals and is now living peacefully alone, but he felt like it would be a true honor to help assist the avatar and his friends on their journey, Aang agreed, for the sake of the old man's honor, and so for once the gang would sleep indoors for a night.<p>

Relying on candle light you decided to walk around a little bit, seeing how hay isn't entirely warm or comfortable your weren't likely to get much sleep anyways, you soon stumble across a door, curious, you push the hay stack and other farming tools in front of it away.

"What are you doing over there, it's so loud." You could hear Toph complaining.

"Sorry, I'll be a little bit quieter." You reassure her then slowly begin to open the door, cautiously you poke your head in a little ways and flash a bit of candle light in to see an empty yet spacious closet.

"Huh." You scratch your head a little bit, wondering why someone would have an empty closet in an empty barn, but putting your suspicion aside, you feel that there could be some great outcome from this.

"Hey everyone." You called out a bit loudly, trying to get their attention.

"Yeah _. What's you find?" Aang asked curiously, getting up from where he was sitting, Katara standing beside him.

"It's an empty closet…" You trailed; turning your attention to the closet then back to the group as you suddenly got the greatest idea your mind could think of.

"A closet in this barn?" Katara questioned.

"Even I knew that it was there." Tough commented all knowingly.

"Congrats, you found a closet, can I go lay back down now?" Sokka slumped his way over, complaining as always.

"No, you can't." You grin, now somewhat excited.

"…and why's that?" Zuko suddenly spoke up, sitting somewhere near where Sokka was standing.

"Because I have a game." You practically laughed, you knew the others needed entertainment just as much as you did; there was no doubt in your mind that they would go along with this.

* * *

><p>Shy at first, everyone in the group sat in a circle with a sense of insecurity, but your eager grin soon persuades the group to participate.<p>

"So how is this game played?" Aang asked, happy as always but unaware of what was about to happen.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" You respond, smile even bigger as you glance at the man you've been keeping your eye on. Everyone in the room was suspecting the worse; nobody would come forward to inform the Avatar about just what it was that he was getting himself into, half the people in the room didn't even know, how would they be able to tell him?

"No really I don't." Aang tried once more to get you to explain the rules, but again you just seemed to dismiss the thought as you quickly grabbed paper from a random bag you dug up in the dark and passed it to all the woman in the room, which wasn't many.

"The game is simple; women write their names on the pieces of paper that I've handed out, then when I come around with this empty bag you place your name in it, I will then mix them up and bring it around to one boy at a time, who will draw a name, after this is all done, then we can start the game." You instructed, holding out a little bag that you believed to belong to Sokka. Everyone stayed surprisingly silent, including Sokka, this was actually shocking, he must have needed the entertainment and relaxation as the rest of the group.

"Alright." You announced as you began mixing the names in the bag. "Who's brave enough to go first?" You laughed as you held the bag out, waiting for the dimly lit candles to show a figurative hand come out and reach for the bag. About a minute passed of silent until you heard someone speak.

"I'll go first."

: Alright so this is the setup of the scene, each chapter after this is going to be a heated scene with a different character. So while I continue to post chapters of different characters, skip to that chapter is about your favorite avatar crush.

**IF YOUR DREAM AVATAR MAN** isn't on here yet, sent me a email or a review mentioning him and I will gladly write an entire chapter with him in it, and rewrite a little bit of this scene to make sure that this all fits into place.

Sorry about the excessive writing everyone. Hope you all enjoy this. :)


End file.
